Chasing Ginny Weasley
by ParttimePrincess
Summary: Take a peak into the mind of Harry Potter as he bumps into Ginny Weasley. Humor and fluff abound…


I hate Snape.  I hate Snape.

As I stumble ungracefully through the portrait hole into Gryffindor Tower, I can't help but curse my evil Potions Professor.  Why I got detention is beyond me, I think that maybe he didn't like the way I was breathing.  That man has it out for me, that much is clear.

I quickly spot Ron and Hermione at a table nearby.  It looks as if Hermione is trying to get Ron to revise or something, the key word being _trying_.  He looks at me in complete desperation, so I decide to take pity on my best mate and join them.

"How was detention?" he asks, looking very relieved.  Hermione, on the other hand, doesn't look impressed at all.  She makes a sound, sort of like a cross between a tut and hmph before burying herself in a book.  

"Oh, you know.  Snape's a git," I reply.  Ron readily agrees with me, of course, while Hermione makes another one of her sounds.  

The conversation quickly turns to Quidditch, and the upcoming match against Ravenclaw.  Ron has amazing ideas when it comes to strategy, I'm surprised that they didn't make him the captain.  

Just as he's explaining a new Chasing maneuver he's thought of, Hermione let's out a laugh.  Actually, it's more like a giggle, except that the Hermione I know doesn't do that… she doesn't giggle.    __

"What's so funny, Hermione?"

Ron's staring at Hermione like she's got two heads.  Not that I blame him really, after the sound that she just made.  I don't see how Ron's Quidditch tips warranted a giggle.  

I follow her line of sight and see Ginny Weasley packing up her things.  

Ginny Weasley.  Now there's an amazing person.  I mean, how is it possible for her to be funny, smart, energetic and incredibly adorable all at once?  I'd ask Ron or Hermione, but I don't think that I could handle the ridicule.  No, I'll just obsess over her in private.

It's funny how these things just creep up on you.  It had been last summer, at the Burrow.  She got another letter from Dean, the git, and I wanted to punch his lights out.  Yep, that's when I knew.  I had a crush on my best friend's little sister.

And now, six months later, I'm still single.  So much for Gryffindor bravery, I can barely even talk to the girl.  I'd rather eat a bucket full of Hagrid's rock cakes.  I can completely understand how Ron feels about telling Hermione.  Although in his case, everybody knows she feels the same.  Those two have it easy.  Damn them.

Bugger. I've been caught staring.  Hermione's giving me that _look_.  The one that says 'I know exactly what you're thinking Harry Potter'.  Ha.  If she only knew the half of it!

"So… Harry…"

Her eyes are twinkling--this cannot be good.  Maybe I can fake a headache before she figures me out.  No, better idea.  I'll just ignore her.

She kicks me under the table. 

Apparently, I'm not getting away easily.  I glare at her, and her smile only widens.  Bugger.

"So, I was reading this _very_ interesting novel the other day…"

Like I care about a stupid book.

"…about this guy who fancied this girl…"

Oh, she is _not going to do this.   I look at Ron for help, but he's too busy staring at Hermione.  _

"…but he was too chicken to do anything about it…"

Ron's face is turning beet red.  I'm finding it really heard not to laugh at him, but he is my best mate and all, so I hold it in.  Poor guy.

"…but the funny thing was, she felt the same way…"

The same way?  Okay, is she talking about her and Ron?  I peer at her.  She nods.  I can feel my eyes widen as it hits me.  She can't be serious, can she?  I look around for Ginny, but she's gone.

"Didn't you have to go Harry?  To get that… _thing?"_

Brilliant Hermione.  That _thing.  She's not too good at this._

"Er… right.  I'll uh… be right back."

I'm obviously terrible at it too.

I practically race out the portrait hole, leaving a smirking Hermione and confused Ron behind me.

_Thud._

That's funny, since when is there a second wall on the other side of the entrance?  

I look down, and see the crumpled form of one Miss Ginny Weasley at my feet.  Dear Merlin, I've killed her.  

She groans.  Good, she's not dead.  

"Harry?"

So much for running away before she recognizes me.

"Er… sorry about that, Gin."  

Gin?  Hmm… I like it.  I offer her my hand, realizing all but too late that it's sweaty.  I'm on a roll today.

"It's okay," she mumbles as I bring her to her feet.  She's not looking at me, but I can't help but stare at her.

Say something.  

Silence.

For Merlin's sake, say something!

"Erm…"

Maybe I just shouldn't talk.  Talking is overrated, right?

My eyes travel against my will down to her lips.  Did they have to be so… pink… and shiny?  

My knees suddenly buckle, but I right myself before she can notice.  I can feel myself leaning towards her.  I frantically try to counter the action, but it's of no use.

Instinctively, my hand rests on her neck.  I am now officially on auto-pilot here, there is no control.  Her eyes widen in surprise as she realizes what's happening.  Her breath hitches.

Then she leans in.

Oh…

Good God, I'm in heaven.  

She's opening her mouth!  Is she _trying to kill me?  I suppose that this is a good way to die, being kissed by Ginny Weasley.  I have no idea where she learned to do __that with her tongue, but frankly, I don't care at the moment.  I can feel her hand in my hair, so I mimic her movement, bringing my other hand up.  Wow, her hair is so soft._

Her mouth leaves mine, and I moan.  Why couldn't we just do that forever?

She's staring at me now.  I need to say something.  Anything.

"Wow…"  

Brilliant.  Next time, let's try for two words.

She's smiling.  That has to be a good thing.  I can feel a stupid grin spread across my own face.  Oh, here comes the infamous Weasley blush.  Man, I love it when she turns all red.

"Harry…?"

"Erm… yeah?"

She seems at a loss for words.  I think that's a good thing.

I find myself moving towards her, I think there's some kind of gravitational pull.    Suddenly, I'm falling.  I look down to see my shoelaces tangled around my feet.  Bloody laces!

Note to self- get some Velcro.

I grab onto the only thing available, which happens to be the cute red head in front of me.  She's more than a little startled, resulting in us both crashing to the floor.  I find myself in the middle of the corridor, with Ginny Weasley on top of me.  I'm suddenly thankful that only one of her brothers is at Hogwarts.  I can handle Ron… I hope.

"Well, this is nice," I say, and am surprised at how deep my voice is.

"Isn't it though?" She's smiling shyly at me, and I can't resist any longer.  I pull her head down for another kiss, and it's even more amazing than the first.  Miss Weasley definitely has skills.  I feel a bit lightheaded, but I assume that's a good thing.  Hopefully it is not a concussion.  

She pulls away from me and stands up.  I feel cold.  She wink, turns away, and begins heading down the corridor.  Her hips are swiveling in ways I've never seen before.  This girl is dangerous.

"Wha… where are you going?" I splutter.  Obviously, my charming voice is gone.

She shrugs, and grins over her shoulder at me.  

Am I supposed to follow her?  Maybe she needs to be alone.  Maybe I should give her space.

I don't think so.

I hop to my feet in a flash and sprint after her down the corridor.  This is something I could get used to.

Chasing Ginny Weasley.   

~~*~~

A/N: Okay… so it's just plain fluffy… I know.  I happen to like fluff ;)

A big thank you goes out to Katie and Rachel for helping me with this.  You really are angels.

I'd love to hear what you think of this… so please review.


End file.
